Warriors Lemons
by Chasestar
Summary: Just some warriors lemons or mating stories and open to suggestions
1. Jayfeather x Leafpool

"Are you ready to become a trainee Lovekit and Babykit?" Asked Memberstar.

"Yes Memberstar." They both said. Lovekit was so excited.

" Matingclan gather around! Lovekit is ready to become an trainee. Lovekit, you are now Lovecore, and your partner will be, Lickluster. Babykit, you are now Babymember, and your partner will be Corethrob. " Lovecore laid on her back, quivering with anticipation. Memberstar stepped forward, and drew his lovely tongue across her core. She shivered with the pleasure. Babymember laid down, and Memberstar drew his tongue over his member. A little pink tip poked out of its case, then went back in. The cats sat up, then turned around, rump facing the clan, and lifted their tails high. The clan nodded, and Lovecore's partner stepped up.

"Lets go start." Love nodded, and padded after him as he walked into the forest.

 **Sorry this chapter is so short! The other chapters will be longer, promise.**


	2. Lionpaw x Heatherpaw

**Leafpool x Jayfeather part 1**

Leafpool padded after Jayfeather, wondering what he was doing, and where he was leading her. He abruptly stopped, and Leafpool almost bumped into him. He had lead her to an empty clearing, with a strange scent on the air she couldn't place.

"Lay down, and close your eyes." He commanded. Leafpool followed his orders, laying on her stomach. Her eyes closed, she was wondering what he was doing. Without warning, her thoughts were interrupted by a pain. she then realized Jayfeather had shoved his member into her core. Her eyes flew open, she was so suprised .

" Suprise Leafpool." He said. She started bucking her hips, enjoying his member. He then retreated out of her, making her core cold and unhappy.

Hey!" Leafpool needs in protest. Then the hardest thought hit her, Jayfeather was her son. She got up, ready to leave, when Jayfeather pinned her down again. He drew his tongue over her corr, and she shivered with pleasure. _No!_ She thought, but her instincts made her succumb. She laid back down, waiting for Jayfeather to enter her again.

Of he walked in front of her, and shoved his member into her mouth. She sucked, wanting to stop, but instincts never letting her. Abruptly Jayfeather pulled out, and walked away. Leaving Leafpool hungry for more.

 **Sorry this is so short! The other ones will be longer.**


	3. Jayfeather x Leafpool part 2

**Lionpaw and Heatherpaw**

Lionpaw waited in the tunnels where he met Heatherpaw, growing impatient. Her scent finally got the air, but mixed with something else, heat scent. The she-cat padded into the tunnel, saving her tail, making her heat scent wafts into the air.

His mouth started to water, but he pushed the thought down and picked up his drool.

"Before we play, I need to sit down" Heatherpaw told Lionpaw. She laid down, and Lionpaw went behind her. Now or never! He thought. He bent down, so his face was right in front of her core, and have it a swift lick. Heatherpaw whipped her head around, muscles visibly tense, eyes filled with shock. But the shock turned to lust.

"Wanna play a new game?" She asked, wiggling her hips seductively. Lionpaw 's only response was to enter her. She mewed in surprise and tried to get up, but he pinned her down. He started shoving into her, and she kept mewing in lust. Before he could say anything, he felt his juices spill out, and feel his seed release inside of her. He pulled out, and started licking up the juices that had spilled out. Heatherpaw moaned, but mostly kept quiet. He picked his lips, and walked away, satisfied with this visit.

 **Thank You to the comments, they are appreciated, and I need some suggestions**


	4. Tigerstar x Sasha

**Leafpool** and **Jayfeather part 2**

Leafpool walked over to Jayfeather

"Come with me, I want to show you a secret clearing with special herbs." He nodded, and followed Leafpool . She led him to a different secluded clearing. He sniffed the air, and cocked his head to the side, obviously confused. Leafpool leaped into him, knocking him over. His eyes were wordsmith surprise as she turned and shoved his member into her mouth, and started to suck. Her core heating up, she felt his breathing and heartbeat increase. She shivered with pleasure when she felt his tongue swiping her core.

She then got up, and so did he. She got into a hunters crouch, and he mounted her. She purred with pleasure as his member rubbed against her walls, and yowled with pleasure when he shot his seed into her. She collapsed as he pulled out, and he left. But she wasn't done yet. She followed him, and he hissed, baring his fangs. She didn't like it, and jumped on him. She rubbed her core against his member, and they both moaned and purred with pleasure. Her tried to resist, but when she throated his member, he succumbed. She lifted her tail for him, and he sniffed and kicked her core.

Before she could utter a word, her juices all came out into Jayfeathers face. He picked the juices off his muzzle, and mounted her again. Before anything could happen, he pulled out and ran away. She was left there in a pile of her own juices, shocked at how run away. She then shrugged, and started shoving her tail in and out of her core, moaning with pleasure. She finally stopped, and found the strength to walk back to the stone hollow. Jayfeather never pleasured her again.

 **is this a little better? Also, I could use some suggestions about cats.**


	5. Firestar x Brambleclaw x sandstorm

**Tigerstar and Sasha**

Tigerstar walked through the woods, searching for Sasha's scent. His sheath twitched, and he kicked his lips, knowing if he couldn't find Sasha soon, he would have to take a quick break. After what seemed like another moon of searching, he couldn't take it anymore and sat down.

 _Even if other cats think I am evil, I am the same as them in some ways._ he thought. Too much to reaist, he lifted his law and gently rubbed his member, wishing he could give himself a blow-job. Letting his surroundings fall away, he laid down, and managed to reach his head just far enough to be able to pick his member. _not close enough for a blow-job,_ he says noted.

Her picked it vigorously, but it still refused to come out. _I guess all of me is hard to please._ he thought. His violent licking turned into soft, gentle strokes of his tongue. When it still refused to come out, he got up in frustration and started to pump his tail in and out of his hole. He closed his eyes, moaning in pleasure. Before he knew it a familiar sleep drifted around him, and he felt another tongue on his shaft.

"I thought you would never come, Sasha." Tigerstar moaned. He fell on his back, loving the way that Sasha licked his shaft. Her finally felt his member come out, and moaned when he felt Sashas tongue trail around it. She suddenly withdrew her mouth, leaving his member cold. He got up, angry that she had stopped the pleasure. Suddenly he felt something brush against his whiskers and the heat scent watermarking the air.

without a word he plunged his tongue straight into Sasha's cpre. She moaned, and her flanks trembled. He withdrew, becoming upset a out his cold member. He leaped on her, forcing her down into a hunters crouch. With her butt in the air, he shoved his member into her core. She howled in pain at the barbs, but when Tigerstar started to get a rhythm pumping in and out, the pleasure came to her.

She moaned and howled with pleasure, never wanting the moment to end. As she sprayed her juices, Tigerstar felt his coming on, and within moments both their juices were out and some flowed into he ground where Sasha couldn't contain them. He got off of her, licking her ears as they started to clean each other's pelts. When they were done, Tigerstar walked away, satisfied for a while.

 **I hope that was better! Still could use some suggestions please!**


End file.
